


Letting Go In Circles

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [11]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Not sure where this came from. Maybe I'm dealing with my own mortaliy at this point in my life. Life is short, people. I'll be 50 in February.Added as part of 2020 Sam and Jack Ship Day! Prompt: Empty.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 29
Kudos: 48





	Letting Go In Circles

Medicine still could not cure the aging cycle. He was 84. She was not even 70 yet. They had been in each other’s lives for 40 years or so now. Of those years, 30 they were romantically involved, and 25 years were in marriage. He was really all she knew. He was all she ever loved. She was certain she fell in love with him after meeting him. 

She held his hand and didn’t leave his side except to go pee. She wasn’t eating. Teal’c had to bring her food, and Daniel had to force her to eat. 

He would come and go in and out of consciousness. When he came to, he always looked for her. His mind was intact. It was his heart that would not be able to keep his body alive much longer. 

Healing devices couldn’t help. He refused a sarcophagus. His family surrounded him. 

“Sam,” he whispered, barely audible to her.

“I’m here. I’m right here,” she said, moving her body closer and running her fingers along his white-haired head.

“I’m scared,” he mouthed to her. 

She put her forehead to his.

“I know. I am too,” she whispered in his ear. She pressed her lips to him softly, and she could feel him relax.

“I love you forever,” she told him quietly.

He looked at her with his dark brown eyes. He was so weak, so frail. So far removed from the younger man who used to save her and Earth. But he was hers. He was her heart. She was his life. His eyes spoke volumes to her now. He wanted his eyes to talk for him. He wanted to let her know it was all worth it. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and that his love for her will never end. But his body began to shake and the tears fell from his eyes.

“I know, Jack. I’ve always known,” she told him, cupping his cheek with her hand and looking into his eyes, never letting go of his hand. 

He reached his hand up towards Teal’c and Daniel. They came to his side and touched his arm. Teal’c took his arm in the Jaffa warrior embrace. He smiled as much as he could, but his eyes moved from one brother to another, and they all knew the unspoken words of love that just passed between them. 

He tried to tighten his grip on Sam’s hand. She moved to lay on the bed beside him. She held him and put an arm across him. She never let go of his hand.

They all heard the machines beep a final long tone. The lines were no longer producing a rhythm. The lines were straight. 

Her body shook and a noise exited her lungs that none of them had ever heard. A noise from deep within her belly. It resembled a sound as if someone had just lost half of their soul. And most likely she did. She clung to him not wanting to let go. Tears were streaming down her face. She moved her body up to his face and she pressed her salty lips to his one last time. She buried her face in his neck as Daniel and Teal’c came to her side. 

The doctor and nurse came in to stop the monitors and to check for vitals. The doctor called it and announced the date and time for the nurse.

Daniel cried. Teal’c bowed his head. Both of them embraced Sam and held her. The next few days went in a blur. 

When the Honor Guard kneeled before her and presented her the flag, she wasn’t able to move for an hour. Daniel and Teal’c stayed with her the whole time. They would not leave her.

“I just don’t know what to do anymore, I'm just empty,” she cried.

Daniel took her hand.

“You will go on because that’s what he wanted for you. We will always be here for you,” Daniel said.

**Two Months Later**

They gathered at Sam’s new home. Not so much new, but it is the home she now called home. She left Colorado Springs behind and moved full time to the cabin in Minnesota. This is where she felt closest to him. It was a bright day when Daniel, Cassandra, and Teal’c arrived. She walked out to greet them all. 

Sam had set up chairs down by the dock. Two chairs were on the doc, three on the grass edge of the pond. She hugged and thanked them all for coming. Then she motioned for them all to go to the dock. She did not want to wait any longer. 

She had draped Jack’s dress blues jacket over one chair, and placed his urn on the chair. She walked to the dock and picked up the urn, and turned to her family.

“You guys ready?” she asked softly. They all nodded.

Sam opened the top of the urn, turned to the pond, and took a few steps to the very edge of the dock. She inhaled deeply and whispered out to the air that she loved him. She tipped the urn over, and allowed Jack to gently fly down into the pond. The wind had captured some of Jack, and took him into the trees surrounding the pond. 

She looked down and saw that as the ashes sank beneath the surface, they formed a circle. A circle just like the Stargate. The Stargate that brought their lives together. A circle never ends. It just keeps going. Sam knew then that Jack was there with her. 

She smiled and let go a few tears. Then turned to embrace her family.


End file.
